Saldando Cuentas
by Princezz Inuyoukai
Summary: 1º historia. Kagome habia sido traicionada por quien creia su familia. La dejaron en coma por 4 malditos años. Pero ahora era momento de su venganza. Y la venganza es dulce y se sirve fria. Una historia basada en Kill Bill 1. Rating M, por escenas violentas y lenguaje.
1. La Masacre en la Capilla de Hong Kong

**Saldando cuentas**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 1.- La masacre en la capilla de Hong Kong**

En una pequeña capilla, en algún lugar cerca de Hong Kong, un grupo de personas estaban reunidas, en esa pequeña capilla matrimonial, 8 personas fueron asesinadas pero una de ellas todavía seguía con vida.

Un joven de larga cabellera plateada, vestido con un traje negro se acercaba a la mujer que estaba vestida de novia con un arma lista para ser disparada.

-Bueno, cariño, aquí nos encontramos- decía mientras se acercaba a la mujer misteriosa –Y créeme estoy siendo el hombre mas masoquista del mundo en este momento- mientras le apuntaba la pistola en la cabeza de la mujer.

-Es… es tu bebe- dijo la mujer antes de ser asesinada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Unas horas después**

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo que tenemos? –decía un hombre mientras se le acercaba a un policía.

-8 personas asesinadas, esto es una verdadera masacre

-Genial, justo como quería pasar el fin de semana. Veamos a la nueva familia

Mientras se dirigían dentro de la capilla matrimonial. Es cierto era una verdadera masacre, la sangre se escurría por todos lados.

-Hemos identificado a las 7 personas, pero la novia es un caso misterioso, ella es la que más golpes tiene, por lo que pensamos que tenía represalias contra ella. Su nombre es "Serena Sakasagami"

-Obviamente es falso- decía mientras se dirigía a la novia, una joven de cabello negro, no pasaba los 15 o 18 años, un vientre abultado, y vestía un hermoso vestido blanco, opacado por las manchas de sangre. –Mírala parece un ángel, ¿Tanto odio te tenían para matar hasta los no involucrados?

Pero algo sorprendente paso, la joven empezó a toser sangre y empezaba a respirar otra vez.

-Chicos- decía mientras se limpiaba los lentes por la sangre que había escupido la mujer- será mejor que llamen a una ambulancia, "La Novia" aun sigue vivía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Un año después**

Una hermosa mujer de unos 25 años, piel nívea y con un parche en el ojo izquierdo, cabello largo y negro amarrado en una cola de caballo caminaba silenciosamente mientras se dirigía a un gran hospital.

La mujer entro a la sala de enfermeras mientras se cambiaba su traje informal por una de enfermera. La mujer salía felizmente con una inyección en mano mientras se dirigía a una de las habitaciones del piso superior.

En esa habitación, se encontraba la misma mujer de la capilla, quien parecía dormir plácidamente, cuando en realidad estaba en coma.

La mujer entro a la habitación y se le acerco a la Novia mientras le decía:

-Querida amiga, no sabes que gusto me da que te encuentres así. Y ahora es un placer para mí terminar el trabajo de nuestro amado jefe- decía mientras acercaba la inyección hasta ella, pero empezó a sonar un celular.

-¿Quién?- decía enojada

-_¿Cómo esta?_

-Tu, como crees

-_Kikio, quiero que olvides esta misión_

-¿Qué cosa?- gritaba furiosa, que se creía ese maldito, su venganza estaba cerca.- ¿Todavía sientes algo por ella verdad?- decía cínicamente.

-_No es por que la defienda, pero tú y los demás saben que le hemos hecho cosas horribles a ella. Sabemos que despertara y cuando lo haga le daremos una pelea que nadie olvidara._- decía mientras colgaba

Kikio se volvió hacia la joven que dormía –Tuviste suerte maldita niña, pero te estaré esperando, y escúchame bien, despierta rápido porque estaré esperando nuestra pelea. Kikio salía de la habitación y del hospital enfurecida, pero esperando el momento en que ella despertara y entonces comenzaría la cacería.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Cuatro años después**

Una camioneta amarilla se estacionaba frente a una casa. Dentro de ella se encontraba una joven mujer, de piel nívea, ojos chocolate y cabello ondulado negro y vestía unos jeans y blusa blanca veía fijamente a la mujer que se encontraba a dentro de la casa.

La recordaba, claro que la recordaba, ella nunca olvidaría ese día y ellos tampoco lo han hecho.

Reviso su lista y ahí estaba ella. La siguiente en la lista.

Con paso decidido se acerco lentamente hacia la casa que se encontraba frente a ella y toco la puerta.

-¡Rin!- se escucho detrás de la puerta –Si llegaste temprano por otro reporte tuyo, ahora me escucharas jovencita- decía mientras abría la puerta. Lo que no espero es que se encontraba con una pesadilla, una pesadilla que pidió nunca volver a encontrarse.

Frente a frente.

-Kagura-san, cuanto tiempo- decía al momento de sacar un par de cuchillas de sus botas y aventárselas.

Pero Kagura logro esquivarlas y corrió hacia su cocina tomando un cuchillo y con eso se dispuso a pelear contra la joven. Rompieron ventanas, tiraron muebles y cuando estaban a punto de apuñalarse un autobús escolar se detuvo frente a su puerta.

Una pequeña niña de uno años se acercaba a la casa. Kagura miro a la joven le pedía que por el momento hicieran tregua, en lo que la niña saliera. Las 2 escondieron sus armas mientras la niña entraba.

-Oka-san ya llegue- dijo alegremente la niña, pero al ver el desastre -¿Qué Paso aquí?- decía mientras intentaba acercarse a Kagura y la joven que estaba con ella.

-Rin, no te acerques cariño, hay mucho vidrios rotos.

-¿Quién es ella?

-Ella es Kagome-chan, y es una vieja compañera de trabajo- decía Kagura.

-Tu nombre es Rin-chan, yo tenia un bebe, ahora debía de tener tu edad.

-Rin- decía Kagura –Porque no vas a tu cuarto a jugar mientras Kagome-chan y yo hablamos.

-Este bien- decía Rin corriendo hacia su habitación.

-Ven te invito un café- decía Kagura mientras iba rumbo a la cocina.

-KAGOME P.O.V-

_Su nombre es Kagura Kazekage, su esposo el doctor Naraku Kazekage y su hija Rin Kazekage. Una buena ama de casa pero no siempre fue así. Kagura era una asesina perteneciente al Escuadrón de Víboras Letales, su nombre en clave "Cobra Africana"._

_Hace 5 años participo en la masacre de la capilla de Hong Kong, donde tuvo la misión de matar a 9 personas lamentablemente solo mato 8._

-END P.O.V.-

-Aun no puedo creer, que estés aquí después de varios años, Kagome-chan- decía Kagura mientras preparaba el café

-Por favor Kagura, ya no me digas así, siempre me molesto ser la mas joven del equipo- decía Kagome mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-¿Y que planeas hacer, matarme y así tener tu venganza completa contra mi?- decía Kagura mientras le servía el café.

-No Kagura, eso no seria una venganza, venganza seria matarte, subir al cuarto de tu hija y matarla, esperar a tu esposo y matarlo. Esa seria mi venganza contra ti.

Kagura se volteo hacia ella enfadada.

-Kagome, no estoy orgullosa de lo que hice, tuvimos ordenes. Y si pudiera cambiar algo seria ese maldito día. ¡Te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo en la vida que es mi hija!

Las dos mujeres solo se miraron fijamente hasta que Kagura decidió romper el silencio.

-Pero si tantas ganas tienes de consumir la maldita venganza, te espero el sábado en el campo de entrenamiento, solas tú y yo. No habrá nadie más. Las dos, el cabello amarrado, vestidas de negro y con nuestras katanas preparadas. Ahora si no te importa debo de preparar la comida de Rin- decía mientras se alejaba.

-Pues si así lo prefieres "Cobra Africana"- reía Kagome mientras se daba la vuelta.

-"Cobra Africana, ja, yo debí de haber sido la "Mamba Negra"- decía mientras del cereal saco una pistola y empezó a dispararle a Kagome.

Pero Kagome fue mas rápida, tomo el cuchillo que Kagura había utilizado momentos antes y se lo aventó a Kagura atravesándole el corazón. Kagome decidió irse de ese lugar pero no se espero encontrarse con Rin.

-Tu madre se lo busco, si quieres culparme hazlo, y si cuando crezcas aun quieres venganza yo te estaré esperando-

Dicho esto salió de la casa y se dirigió a su camioneta amarilla mientras recordaba lo que había hecho desde que despertó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Hace un año**

En un hospital una joven estaba durmiendo. Entonces de un momento a otro Kagome despertó de un sobresalto, estaba confundida, ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Y lo primero que hizo fue tocar su vientre, estaba plano… no había nada… ya no había nada…

Su bebe estaba muerto.

Kagome quiso gritar y llorar pero un ruido la hizo sacar de su trance y volvió a fingir su coma.

Un doctor iba caminando alegremente ya estaba hecho el contrato. Detrás de el, iba un tipo al parecer era una camionero.

Entraron a un cuarto que estaba iluminado y en ella se encontraba Kagome que estaba acostada.

-Pasa, pero se discreto- decía el doctor.

-Y bien, que es lo que hay ahora- decía el camionero

-Te fascinara, es una jovencita que a estado en coma desde hace 5 años, así que dudo mucho que ahora despierte.

-Se ve muy deliciosa

-Si lo se. Pero tú serás el primero en disfrutarla. Mira es una joven muy rebelde aun en coma tiene un reflejo que hace que escupa, por favor no la vayas a golpear. La enfermera llegara en la mañana y si ve un golpe, no mas diversión amigo.

-No te preocupes.

-Bien, solo media hora. Así que por favor hazlo rápido.

El doctor salió de la habitación y el camionero se sentó en la cama del hospital.

-De todas las mujeres, tu te vez mejor.

No supo en que momento su lengua había sido arrancada y el camionero cayo muerto.

Kagome no dudo un momento, se dispuso a abandonar el hospital. Lastima que al querer levantarse sus piernas no reaccionaron. Decidió esconderse hasta que el otro maldito doctor saliera y le respondiera sus dudas.

El doctor se acercaba feliz por su negocio recién hecho.

-¿Y bien que tal estuvo?- decía mientras entraba pero su sorpresa fue que el camionero esta muerto y la paciente desaparecida. O eso pensó al sentir como le cortaban los pies. Y al caerse vio a la paciente.

-¿Qué año es?- grito molesta Kagome

-2012- decía temerosamente el doctor

2012, habían pasado 4 malditos años desde aquel fatídico día.

-¿Dónde esta?- decía mientras lo golpeaba con la puerta

-¿Quién?- decía asustado el doctor

-Tu bien sabes quien

-No se de que me hablas

Kagome estaba harta este tipo no sabia nada, hasta que vio sus dedos y lo recordaba, era como un sueño.

-Tú eres Akitoki, y viniste a fornicar ¿no?

Dicho esto le dio el golpe de gracia con la puerta.

Ahora lo siguiente es escapar sin que nadie la vea. Se cambio el uniforme que tenía por el del doctor y subió a una silla de ruedas, no sin antes robarle las llaves del coche del doctor.

Llego al estacionamiento y la camioneta de aquel estúpido doctor era inconfundible. Subió a ella y se sentó en la parte trasera.

Kagome estaba furiosa. Han pasado 4 malditos años desde entonces. ¿Qué fue de ellos? ¿Qué le hicieron a ella? ¿Su bebe?

Quería venganza. Venganza contra los malditos 5 bastardos que la hicieron sufrir ese día y le arrebataron lo más preciado que tenía. Los buscaría. Pero para eso tenia que empezar de 0.

-Muy bien mueve un dedo- se decía mientras se fijaba en sus pies inmóviles. –Mueve el maldito dedo.

Entonces se dio cuenta, lo que tenia que hacer era tranquilizarse y pensar detalladamente en lo que tenía que hacer. Y eso significaría empezar por el inicio.

_Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, tengo 19 años y a los 15 pertenecí al Escuadrón de Víboras Letales. Mi nombre en clave es o era "Mamba Negra". Mi equipo era un grupo de mercenarios y asesinos conformados por 5 personas. Todas unidas por nuestra lealtad hacia nuestro líder._

_Yo había decidido dejar la organización, cuando me entere que estaba embarazada. Así que decidí huir a Hong Kong donde iniciaría una nueva vida. Pero me encontraron. Nuestro líder "La Anaconda" ordeno que mataran a todos los presentes en la capilla. Éramos 9 pero solo mataron a 8. Para su desgracia._

Kagome empezaba a pensar en todo lo que había en su vida hasta el día de su casi muerte.

Y para poder pensar claramente, empezó a recordar los orígenes de alguien muy cercano a ella en la organización.

Entonces lo supo, ya no había duda lo que tenia que hacer era: Vengarse de la familia que confiaba y que la había traicionado.

-Es momento de empezar, mueve el dedo.- se decía pero al parecer su cuerpo se negaba a seguir sus órdenes. – Muy bien si así lo quieres.

Kagome empezó a recordar a la amiga que hizo en la organización. Ella seria la primera de la que se vengaría.

Su nombre: Sango Taijiya

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa aquí iniciando mi primera historia, espero que sea de su agrado. Esta basada en la saga de Kill Bill. Un día estaba viéndolo y me pregunte como seria una historia así. Entonces lo empecé a escribir. Como sabrán se ve diferente. Lo que pasa es que quería adaptarla a mi imaginación y como lo tenia.

Ya se dieron una idea de quienes son los personajes, y espero que los demás personajes que salgan sean de su agrado. Ah otra cosa, decidí cambiarles los nombres en clave al Escuadrón. Es que esos son los que mas me gustaron.

Sin más que decir espero que me dejen un review. _Porque yo si los dejo_ Cálmate Jeanne. Claro que lo dejaran O PERDERAN UNA LECTORA MAS DE SUS FICS

Sayonara


	2. Los Origenes de Sango Taijiya

**Capitulo 2.- Los orígenes de Sango Taijiya**

_Sango Taijiya, hija de un militar estadounidense fallecido y una mujer china- japonesa. Su hermano mayor Kohaku Taijiya se encargo de educarla y proteger a su familia._

_Sango tenía problemas ya que sus compañeros la rechazaban por ser una mestiza. Por lo que su único amigo era su hermano mayor. Ella era feliz con su familia… hasta el fatídico día en que su felicidad termino._

_Kohaku había desafiado al jefe de los Yakuza, Onigumo Matsumoto. Onigumo decido tomar venganza contra ellos._

_Onigumo junto con otras personas atacaron la base en la que se encontraba Kohaku. Para su suerte lograron esconder a Sango, pero eso no hizo que no sufriera lo mismo. Sango veía fijamente como su madre iba a ser apuñalada si Kohaku fallaba en luchar contra los hombres de Onigumo._

_Kohaku empezó a pelear contra todos los asesinos y los mataba salvajemente. Sango estaba segura de que iban lograr salir de esta. Pero no contaba con el asesino favorito de Onigumo._

_Ese hombre atravesó la cabeza de Kohaku con una espada haciendo que cayera al suelo. Sango vio como su hermano caía y solo veía sus ojos inmóviles y fijos._

_-Onii-san- susurro Sango._

_-Nunca te rindas- dijo Kohaku antes de ser atravesado finalmente por la katana del asesino._

_Sango se sentía furiosa, pero era muy pequeña y no podía hacer nada y solo vio como Onigumo reía y tomaba a su madre del cabello y la tiraba en la cama. La pobre mujer estaba asustada no por ella si no porque tal vez descubrirían a su hija que estaba escondida._

_Onigumo tomo la katana y se dirigió de nuevo a la mujer._

_-Tu, no sirves para nada- decía mientras movía la katana hacia ella._

_Sango sintió rozar algo filoso contra su mejilla y vio la katana de Onigumo atravesar la cama._

_-Oka-san- susurro Sango mientras las lagrimas caían de su rostro combinándose con las gotas de sangre que empezaban a manchar la cama en la que Onigumo había atravesado a su madre. Onigumo salió de la base y el asesino que había matado a Kohaku vio la "Obra de Arte" que había causado y sonrió. Aventó el cigarro junto con el alcohol que se encontraba provocando un incendio. Sango salió del shock que había pasado._

_Sango con tan solo 7 años ya tenía una idea en la cabeza. Vengarse de Onigumo Matsumoto._

_No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que el maldito era pederasta._

_Con 10 años Sango tenía su venganza ya lista._

_Onigumo Matsumoto estaba siendo apuñalado por la niña que había recogido de la calle._

_-Mírame bien Onigumo- decía Sango mientras apuñalaba mas fuertemente a Onigumo –Me recuerdas, recuerdas mis ojos… mi boca… mi cara… te parezco familiar. No recuerdas a una familia así… a la que tu- decía mientras enterraba la katana –Mataste sin piedad – decía mientras sacaba la katana de su pecho y todo el cuarto se llenaba de sangre._

_Los guardias de Onigumo entraron a ver porque su jefe hacia mucho ruido. Pero vieron a Onigumo muerto y su pecho abierto y Sango no estaba. La empezaron a buscar, pero ella se encontraba debajo de la cama con una pistola en mano y le disparo en la pierna a un guardia y murió al instante y al momento que al otro se agacho a ver que había ocurrido su vida termino al sentir una bala atravesar su cráneo._

_Sango ya tenía su venganza lista._

_Con 13 años ya era una gran asesina reconocida por su precisión en los tiros. Y con 16 años se unió al recién fundado Escuadrón de Víboras Letales con el nombre en clave "Boca de Dragón"._

_Pero cometió un error hace 4 años cuando mato a 8 personas en lugar de 9._

Kagome se sintió más relajada después de haber recuperado gran parte de sus recuerdos ahora ya tenia más motivos para volver a Japón de nuevo.

Tantos eran sus deseos de venganza que consiguió lo que una persona normal tarda en caminar en un par de horas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Aeropuerto de Bejín**

-¿Boleta de ida, señorita?- decía la recepcionista

-A Okinawa por favor- decía Kagome.

Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era ir a Okinawa, dudaba mucho que lograra convencer en hacerle una katana, pero lo que mas necesitaba era paciencia.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Okinawa**

La ciudad ha cambiado o era ella la que había cambiado. Decidió ir directo hacia el lugar que era famoso por crear las más grandes katanas con un acero inoxidable y filosamente peligroso. El creador de esas katanas se llamaba Totosai.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Konichiwa, aquí trayendo la 2º parte de la historia.

Gracias por sus reviews, son la medicina para esta enfermedad que tengo

_SI LA LOCURA_ ^_^

Quieres callarte ò.ò, estoy hablando yo

**Whitemiko 5:** gracias por tu review, y que bueno que te deje prendada ^_^, y espero que te sorprendas con los demás personajes que saldrán, no quise hacer a Sango-chan malvada pero ya viste, pero igual tiene sus razones por las cual actúo así en el inicio.

**Yoru Kurogane**: Igualmente gracias por tu review, estoy tratando de mejorar mi ortografía, espero que esta parte te agrade.

Otra cosa, no voy a poder actualizar seguido, así que por el momento será una vez cada semana

No se desesperen y espero que les agrade. Si son anónimos por fis también dejen reviews para esta pobre enfermita y si les gusto recomiéndolo ^_^

Sin mas que decir me retiro


	3. El hombre de Okinawa

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, le pertenece a Rumiko-sama y tampoco Kill Bill, es propiedad de Tarantino-san**

**Capitulo 3.- El Hombre de Okinawa**

Llego a un pequeño restaurante de ramen. Mph, que recuerdos le traía ese lugar, alegres y tristes. Pero no era momento de ponerse nostálgica, estaba ahí por una razón y esa razón era su venganza.

-Konichiwa- saludaba al joven que se encontraba preparando ramen -Quisiera ver a Totosai-Sensei.

-Gomenasai señorita, pero Totosai-san no quiere visitas en estos momentos.

-Por favor, dígale que es muy importante

-No insista señorita- decía mientras se retiraba

-Dígale que tiene que ver con Kagome.

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que un hombre de avanzada edad salía de la cocina

-¿No me digas que tu eres la pequeña Kagome-chan?- decía el anciano

-Totosai-Sensei ¿Cómo se ha encontrado?- decía mientras lo recibía con una sonrisa

-Muy bien, Kagome-chan. Shippo-chan, ¿Dónde están tus modales? Sírvenos un poco de sake

-Hai Totosai-san. Decía mientras salía rumbo a la cocina

-Cuéntame Kagome-chan ¿Cómo ha sido tu vida?

-Bueno, usted sabe viajando como siempre y pensé en venir a visitarlos.

-Si debe de ser.

Hubo un largo silencio, parecían horas.

-Pero, tú no viniste aquí a visitar a un anciano, tú quieres algo más ¿O me equivoco?

-No, tiene toda la razón- decía mientras dejaba su sake en la mesa -lo que necesito es una katana

Totosai se quedo quieto y también dejo su sake en la mesa.

-Ven- dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y se dirigía a unas escaleras –Acompáñame

Kagome lo siguió hasta la azotea del pequeño restaurante donde entraron en un cuarto. Totosai entro primero y Kagome entro después de él. Lo primero que vio fue una luz muy cegadora y cuando pudo abrir los ojos vio que le cuarto estaba repleto de katanas, todas con una funda diferente.

Kagome se quedo maravillada, varias katanas y todas eran bellísimas. Se acerco a un estandarte que estaba cerca y vio las katanas acomodadas, quiso acercarse a una pero volteo a ver a Totosai.

-Adelante, puedes tomar una yo te recomendaría la 2º

Kagome se acerco a ver la katana, la tomo entre sus manos y la desenfundo. Brillaba como la plata y se veía con un filo. La desenfundo completamente y vio la magnitud y la belleza, ahora entendía el dicho de que las katanas son la fuente del poder del samurái.

-Se nota que amas a las katanas- decía mientras sacaba un balón –Pero yo el beisbol- dicho esto le aventó la pelota y Kagome la esquivo cortándola a la mitad.

-Démela- dijo finalmente mientras la depositaba de nuevo en su lugar

-No están a la venta

-Dije démela no véndamela

Hubo un minuto de silencio

-Hace mucho tiempo que deje de fabricar estos instrumentos de muerte, solo las conservo porque estoy orgullosa de ellas. Te lo preguntare una sola vez ¿Por qué quieres una espada?

-Es para matar unas ratas

Totosai la miro fijamente –Deben de ser unas grandes ratas

-Así es. Y una de ellas, es su discípulo y eso es una gran obligación ¿o me equivoco?

Totosai se alejo de la salida y se acerco a la ventana mientras escribía en ella: "Anaconda".

-Puedes quedarte, me tardare un mes en forjar tu katana. Solo un mes, eso es todo lo que diré- dicho esto salió del pequeño cuarto.

Kagome se acerco a la ventana y miraba el paisaje. En un mes tendría una katana. Una katana con la cual vengarse de ellos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Un mes después**

Lento era el tiempo para ella. Tal vez el hecho de haber dormido casi 5 años, el tiempo ya le daba igual. Pero estuvo esperando impaciente este día. El día de su primera katana.

Totosai estaba hincado frente a Kagome y a su lado Shippo sostenía la katana nueva y se la dio a Totosai. El al tenerla entre sus manos la desenfundo y le mostro el símbolo. Una estrella.

-He roto la promesa que había hecho hace años, de no volver a fabricar instrumentos de muerte. Pero lo he hecho porque considero muy justa tu causa y espero que tú entiendas lo peligrosa que seria si te dejas llevar por la ira.

Busca el honor que es lo que alimenta una katana- decía mientras le entregaba la katana a Kagome –Ahora parte, joven guerrera y espero que encuentres la paz que tanta ansia tu alma

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	4. La Casa de las Hojas Azules

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, de ser así, TUVIERA UN FINAL MUY DIFERENTE (**_**No crees que exageras un poco) **_**Tampoco Kill Bill, o la 2º parte tendría mas escenas sangrientas (**_**En serio, deja el gore por un momento)**_

_**(En lo que Princezz se recupera, continuemos con la historia)**_

_**Este capitulo es dedicado a todos quienes me han enviado PM y dejado Reviews, espero que les guste.**_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Capitulo 4.- La Casa de las Hojas Azules**

Kagome tomo el primer vuelo a Kyoto, donde su primera rata se encontraba para ser exterminada. ¿Por qué Kyoto?

Cuando la ultima misión fue saldada, "Anaconda" ayudo a su protegida Sango a convertirse en la jefa de los Yakuza. Tal vez le sirvió tener a su abogada y mejor amiga Midoriko Fatale, mitad japonesa y mitad francesa, otra protegida de "Anaconda".

O ser la jefa de Koga Moyimo, el actual jefe de su grupo llamados los 88 maniacos.

Seria tonto decir que es por su joven guardaespaldas Ayame Yubari, una joven de 15 años, a quien lo que le falta de edad le sobra de locura.

Pero eso no resuelve la incógnita ¿Cómo una mestiza china-japonesa-estadounidense se convirtió en la reina del bajo mundo japonés?

El día en que fue elegida como una Yakuza, ese día nadie volvió a decir nada ni recriminar sus orígenes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Un mes antes**

Los jefes de las familias Yakuza estaban reunidos en uno de los restaurantes de Kyoto, celebrando la elección de su nueva jefa: Sango Taijiya. Bueno, todos menos uno: Bankotsu Takanata. Quien se sentía ofendido rompiendo el tarro de sake que le habían dado.

-Bankotsu- dijo uno furioso por la falta de respeto -¿Cómo se atreve a hacer esa falta de respeto frente a nuestra hermana?

-¿Que como me atrevo? Ja. Este consejo esta podrido

-Bankotsu- dijo una mujer –Como se atreve a decir eso. No toleraremos esa falta de respeto

De un momento a otro ya habían empezado las discusiones, pero Sango levanto la mano y así todos se calmaron.

-Bankotsu-san- decía Sango- si a hecho este consejo algo para que se ofenda puede hablar libremente nadie lo juzgara.

-El consejo- decía Bankotsu –Al diablo el consejo. Mi padre… y sus padres fundaron este consejo. Y yo amo este consejo, mas que a mi familia. Y es por eso que no puedo soportar ver como una ¡Maldita china-japonesa-estadounidense venga a deshonrar este consejo!

Pero de un momento a otro Sango se levanto de su lugar y con una gran velocidad le rebano la cabeza a Bankotsu. La sangre salpicaba a todos haciendo que los jefes vieran con asombro y terror lo que su jefa era capaz de hacer.

Cuando Sango se puso de pie se volteo hacia el consejo y hablo firmemente.

-Siendo su líder, diré esto y espero que todos ustedes escuchen muy bien- decía mientras enfundaba su katana de nuevo -Estoy muy avergonzada por todo esto que acababa de pasar. En serio, lo siento tanto. Pero Bankotsu-san lo provoco. Y… el precio que hay que pagar por hablar de mis orígenes…

¡Es la maldita cabeza del bastardo que quiera pasarse de listo conmigo!- decía mientras levantaba la cabeza de Bankotsu y la enseñaba al consejo

¡Así que si alguien tiene algo que decir que este sea el maldito momento!- pero nadie del consejo hablo todos callaron –Reunión terminada- decía mientras aventaba la cabeza y salía con sus subordinados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Un mes después**

-¿Boleto a Kyoto?

-Y que sea rápido, por favor

Kagome salió de Okinawa en cuanto tuvo su katana, ahora se sentía completa, y ahora el momento de empezar a elaborar su plan

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Kyoto**

Aquella noche Sango y sus subordinados se dirigían al famoso restaurante en que habían sido invitados por la dueña. No sabían que se toparían con un fatídico y sangriento final.

Midoriko manejaba el auto en donde iban Sango, Koga y Ayame. Ella hablaba por teléfono hasta que se detiene en un alto de semáforo y a su derecha, sobre una motocicleta negra. Una mujer vestida de amarillo con un casco de igual color, la miraba fijamente.

Midoriko Fatale, también estuvo presente el día de su "boda". Mientras ella era golpeada por su "familia", Midoriko simplemente hablaba feliz por su celular.

El semáforo cambio siendo así el momento en el que muy pronto se verían las caras de nuevo.

Sango y su sequito llegaron al restaurante donde fueron recibidos por la dueña y su esposo. Y los llevaron en la parte de arriba para que no fueran molestados. Sin notar a una joven que estaba en la barra y quien solo los miraba fijamente.

El grupo se encontraba bebiendo y comiendo los manjares, eso hasta que Sango escuchó un ruido y tiro una pequeña daga fuera de la habitación. Pero era muy lista, así que envió a Ayame.

Ayame salió con un cuchillo y vio a ambos lados, pero no vio a nadie. Así que solo fue por la daga y se dispuso a entrar al salón de nuevo. Kagome bajo del techo, pero con un leve tacto para que nadie se haya dado cuenta. Decidió ir al sanitario para poder refrescarse un poco.

Midoriko había pensado lo mismo, así que igualmente se dirigió hacia el sanitario. Kagome al verla ahí tan débil e indefensa no pudo sentir la rabia y el coraje subir hasta su cerebro. Midoriko empezó a hablar por su celular.

-Pobre- escucho decir Midoriko –Ese celular causara tu destrucción- decía mientras alguien la golpeaba.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Parte superior**

El grupo de los 88 maniacos estaban hablando y haciendo reír a su jefa quien estaba divertida pero la diversión duro poco…

-¡Sango!- escucho que gritaron desde la parte baja –Ven a darme la cara.

Sango decidió enviar a uno de sus asesinos y ella igual salió. Podía jurar que a quien veía era a alguien tomando como rehén a Midoriko, pero cuando la persona misteriosa salió, se puso pálida.

Kagome y Sango se vieron fijamente y como si tuvieran una conexión recordaron ese día.

**Flash Back**

-Sango-chan- decía Kagome, ensangrentada mientras sentía los golpes -¿Por qué nee-san?

-Por traicionarnos- decía mientras le pateaba el estomago y la golpeaba mas.

**End Flash Back**

Kagome no pudo más y en un arrebato le corta el brazo derecho, haciendo que salpique a todas las personas del lugar despavoridas.

El primer asesino salió pero Kagome fue más rápida y le corto su pierna en un santiamén. Sango envió a 2 más. Pero les paso lo primero que al otro.

Kagome se volteo a ver a Sango.

-¿Creí que tenias a mas personas?

Sango solo sonrió.

-Konichiwa- decía una joven pelirroja con uniforme de preparatoria.

-Ayame, ¿cierto?

-Hai, La Mamba Negra ¿No?

-Estas en lo correcto- Kagome camino hacia ella –Mira Ayame, se que crees que debes de proteger a tu jefa, pero te lo suplico, lárgate de aquí, que no quiero matar a niños.

Ayame empezó a reír -¿Eso es una suplica? Jajajajajajajajaja Espero que cuando te golpee lo hagas mejor- dicho esto saco una bola de hierro con muchas púas (N/A: No recuerdo como se llama el arma) y empezó a girarla tratando de golpear a Kagome.

Pero ella empezó a saltar pero eso no evito que Ayame la golpeara en su pecho haciendo que Kagome sangrara. Pero lo peor fue cuando vio que Ayame empezaba a aventarle navajas y de su arma salía una filosa sierra circular y con eso empezó a atacarla logrando que se enredara en su cuello y Ayame empezó a asfixiarla, pero Kagome visualizo un pedazo de madera y con ello golpeo el pie de Ayame, haciendo que por el dolor, soltara su arma, cosa que aprovecho Kagome para golpearla y matarla enterrándole la bola de metal en Ayame.

Ayame cayó muerta y Kagome se acerco a Sango quien la seguía viendo desde la parte de arriba. Cuando volvió a tomar su katana, escucho ruidos de carros y motos en la parte de afuera del restaurante.

-¿No creíste que seria tan fácil, verdad?- decía Sango.

-Por un minuto… si lo pensé.

De todos los lados y puertas llegaron el resto de los 88 maniacos, liderados por Koga. Se fueron acercándole a Kagome, ella empezó el primer golpe, mato, desmembró y apuñalo a todos aquellos con los que se enfrentaba. Vio como Sango entraba de nuevo al salón y se dispuso a seguirla, pero no contaba que Koga se interpusiera, pelearon hasta que lo apuñalo y lo tomo como rehén, así podía pasar fácilmente a los demás y matarlos.

Subió al cuarto pero vio que Sango no estaba, entonces los pocos miembros que la habían seguido la rodearon, pero se apago la luz y la lucha empezó, pudo sentir como la sangre golpeaba su cara y mutilaba a todas esas personas. Cuando se dispuso a matar al último, la luz se encendió y vio la cara de un adolescente asustado. Kagome no lo creía, de 3 tajos le corto la katana y tomo al niño y lo golpeo con su katana.

-Esto te pasa por querer jugar con los Yakuza, ahora vuelve con tu madre- le grito haciendo que el joven corriera.

Kagome salió a ver su arte y dio un mensaje.

-Escúchenme bien los que aun pueden moverse, pueden irse, pero dejen sus miembros, que ahora me pertenecen. Menos tu Midoriko tu y yo arreglaremos cuentas pronto.

Kagome entro de nuevo al salón y vio una puerta secreta, la abrió y salió por ella, encontrado un paisaje hermoso, todo cubierto por nieve y el pequeño estanque donde los peces nadaban, pero dirigió su mirada a la de Sango quien estaba hincada frente a una estatua de Buda.

-Esa katana, es maravillosa, tiene un filo peligroso. ¿Se puede saber quien la fabrico?- pregunto Sango.

-Totosai-Sensei.

-Mientes, las últimas katanas fueron las nuestras.

-Velo por ti misma- decía mientras le mostraba el símbolo.

-Entonces lo único que debo hacer es matarte, y tendré la última katana del herrero Totosai.

-No creo que lo logres.

-Pobre Kagome-chan, aun eres la tonta e inocente niña que crie y eduque.

-Ya no más.

-Bueno, por lo menos ahora eres más segura- decía mientras se levantaba –Dime, ¿No te alegra morir en un paisaje como este?

-Eso depende de quien muera- decía mientras se desenfundaba su katana.

-Lo mismo te digo –le respondió Sango mientras desenfundaba su katana.

-Antes de matarte ¿Quiero saber porque tú también me torturaste aquella vez?- preguntaba mientras hacia una reverencia.

-Por que tú nos traicionaste primero- mientras daba una reverencia.

Ahora su verdadera venganza empezaba, ya no había vuelta atrás.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Konichiwa, que dijeron que esta baki ya no volvía, pues que equivocados (**_**Lo que pasa es que la baka le quitaron su compu)**_** Pero no mi libreta ^- ^.**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado esta parte, que no se preocupen son otros 3 capítulos a lo mucho y empiezo con la 2º parte.**

**No se desesperen mis chavos, que si actualizare solo que tengo exámenes (**_**Mañana el peor de todos *Redoble de tambor* Física)**_

**Bueno sin mas que decir, espero reviews, PM, tomatazos, criticas, opiniones, cartas bombas, etc.**


	5. Mi Mejor Amiga

**Capitulo 5.- Mi Mejor Amiga**

-Es una broma ¿no?- decía una joven castaña mientras miraba incrédula a la pequeña persona que estaba detrás de su jefe

-No, no es una broma Sango, desde ahora Kagome-chan esta bajo tu tutelaje- decía el hombre mientras le acercaba a la niña que estaba llorando

-"Anaconda" tu no puedes hacerme esto, soy una asesina, no una niñera- decía mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-Y tú viste como lucho contra Kikio, así que tú creo que serás la mejor Sensei que tenga- decía mientras salía

-¿Y porque no la entrena ella?

-Digamos que las 2 no se llevan muy bien, ahora si me disculpas debo de viajar, al parecer hay un conflicto entre los Senjus y Uchihas y quieren que yo participe

-"Anaconda", no me ignores- pero era inútil cuando se volteo ya no estaba –Ese maldito, parece un niño- decía con una vena hinchada en la frente, pero se calmo cuando escucho un sollozo y una risa. Cuando volteo a ver era la niña que hace momentos su jefe había traído. Una mocosa de unos 10 o 8 años, pelo corto y negro, ojos llorosos, un leve rubor en sus mejillas, la ropa andrajosa y rota, además de ser una gran peleadora.

-¿A ver mocosa porque te ríes de mi y luego lloras?

La niña se quedo callada, no quería hacerla enfadar, no quería problemas, mas con aquel joven que la había tratado tan bien

-CONTESTA- le grito Sango

-E-e-esto y-y-yo s-s-solo estaba a-algo a-asustada p-porque n-nii-san saldrá y no c-conozco a n-nadie

Así que eso era su temor, que "Anaconda" la dejara con una mujer perversa.

-Ja, no debes de preocuparte, ese baka volverá, siempre vuelve como un perro.- decía mientras ponía una posición arrogante y sus brazos en la cadera

La niña se la quedaba mirando, ¿deberás esta mujer le enseñara a ser alguien fuerte?

-Ahora si mal no lo recuerdo ese baka no me dio tu nombre

-K-k-Kagome dijo en un susurro

-¿Qué? No te escuche habla más fuerte

-Kagome- decía ahora más fuerte

-Por lo visto te falta seguridad, eso es algo que no aguanto, las niñas inseguras y mimadas

-Y-y-o no s-soy mim-m-ada- decía furiosa

-A no, entonces ¿Qué eres?

-S-soy una huérfana

-Una huérfana caprichosa

-N-no l-l-lo soy

-Si lo eres

Y así empezaron una pelea entre las 2, Sango sin darse cuenta esa pequeña niña ya le había traído felicidad y diversión que se le había sido arrebatada.

Pasaron los meses, y Sango le enseñaba cosas a Kagome, como defenderse, distinguir los venenos, el uso de katanas, aunque claro Sango estuviera feliz de que ella tuviera una, su jefe no quería que Kagome tuviera una por el momento. También se divertían cuando molestaban a los otros 2 miembros, mas a Kikio quien se enfadaba más cuando Kagome la interrumpía hablando con su jefe.

Sango veía a Kagome, crecer, y sintió un gran orgullo, en ver como su timidez iba desvaneciéndose para formar una gran seguridad en ella. Si alguien le preguntaba, hubiese sido muy feliz teniendo una hija como ella. Pero no, ella no podía tener una familia.

-Sango-san- Sango salió de su trance

-¿Nani?

-Estas bien, es que vi que estabas llorando y me preocupe

En efecto, Sango tenía lágrimas y ella ni en cuenta

-Perdón, no me había dado cuenta ¿Te preocupe?

-Por un momento pensé que estabas enferma

Sango y Kagome vieron la nieve caer, estaban fuera del dojo, de seguro ahora estaban entrenado Kikio y ese hentai que tienen de compañero.

-Sango ¿Tienes familia?

-No- decía mientras veía el atardecer

-Pero la tuviste

-Si

-Y la recuerdas

-Siempre lo hago

-Yo no recuerdo a la mía, tal vez porque nunca la tuve- decía mientras unas lágrimas salían de su rostro

-No es cierto- decía Sango mientras le limpiaba su cara –Tienes una familia

-¿En serio?- la miraba fijamente

-Claro que si, tienes a "Anaconda", que es como nuestro hermano mayor –Sango sintió una puñalada en el corazón –al hentai que es como un hermano mas–Kagome rio –También a la presumida y arrogante de Kikio, que es como la prima que nunca queremos de visitas –ahora Kagome reía mas

-Y tú serias como Oka-san verdad

Sango se quedo muda

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Porque dices que seria como tu Oka-san?

-Es que me proteges y siempre estas conmigo

-No Kagome-chan, yo no soy como Oka-san- Kagome la miraba fijamente –Yo seria mas tu mejor amiga, tu hermana mayor- decía mientras lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Kagome la abrazo y Sango igualmente

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**2 años después**

Todo el Escuadrón estaba presente, pues ahora Kagome ya era oficialmente una mas. Kagome ya había sido instruida para eso, ya sabía que seria una asesina.

-Kagome-chan estoy tan orgullosa de ti o debería decirte Mamba Negra

-Igualmente Sango-chan o perdón Boca de Dragón

Las 2 rieron hasta que "Anaconda" llego

-Kagome-chan ¿estás lista?

-Claro ni-san- decía mientras tomaba su mano

-Sango, debemos de partir así que por el momento tú serás la líder temporal en lo que volvemos

-Vete sin cuidado, solo espero que ese anciano no sea tan duro

-Si logre pasar el entrenamiento de Kikio-san, esto no es nada-decía altivamente Kagome

-Bueno vamos, que es momento

-Nos vemos Sango-ni chan-

-Adiós Kagome-chan

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Un año después**

Sango vio como Kagome volvió de su entrenamiento, sin un rasguño y eso la tranquilizo. Kagome ya era fuerte, ya era ágil, ya era… toda una mujer.

Y como toda mujer, viene el amor, pero Sango no era tonta, Kagome con sus 14 años ya era alguien que podía ocultar secretos, pero no a ella.

-Kagome-chan- decía saliendo detrás de ella

-Sango-nichan me espantaste

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Nada, nada

-Déjame ver- decía mientras le arrebataba el regalo –Esto es para….- Sango abrió sus ojos –Es para…

-Lo se es una tontería

-Kagome, yo no sabia de…

-No te preocupes, pero no se si reglárselo o no

-Estás loca, claro que debes de dárselo

-¿eh?

-Digo, porque no, tal vez ahora te vez como su hermanita, pero con el tiempo serán inseparables

Kagome estaba sonrojada

-Además, si no te apuras Kikio puede ser la primera- Sango rio cuando Kagome tomo la cajita y salió corriendo del cuarto.

Sango estaba orgullosa de su hermanita, de su mejor amiga.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Un año despues**

Sango veía como Kagome era muy feliz, con sus 15 años, el momento que una niña quiere (N/A: En mi caso no), veía como ella era feliz con el amor de su vida, y eso la alegraba fervientemente. Su felicidad era indescriptible, hasta que le dijeron que Kagome tendría su primera misión sola.

-Kagome-chan me entere de tu misión

-Lo se, ahora estoy empacando todo

-Dime, donde será la misión

-"Anaconda" me dijo que en Shangai

-Kagome aun le dices así

-¿Cómo debería llamarlo?

-Pues por su nombre

-Me siento indefensa ante el- decía ruborizada

Creciera o no, Kagome siempre seria la pequeña niña que vio hace 5 años.

-Bueno es momento de que te vallas ¿no?

-Hai, deséame suerte Sango-chan- Kagome se levantaba y salía de la puerta.

Sango le deseo suerte mientras veía como salía de la guarida. Por alguna razón, sentía un dolor que no comprendía, como si le digiera que debía de hacer algo.

Bah, de seguro es el golpe que me di- decía Sango mientras iba hacia la ciudad.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No era cierto… definitivamente no lo era… que mala broma le estaba jugando el destino… no lo podía creer… era absurdo.

Su propia amiga… la pequeña Kagome había… había sido asesinada

-Por favor, dime que no es otra maldita mentira- decía Sango arrodillada y llorando –Dime que es una broma.

La persona frente a ella, estaba de espalda, pero su silueta se veía muy cansada.

-Lo lamento Sango, pero es cierto

Sango estaba furiosa, no lo podía creer, de verdad no lo creía.

-Es… tu culpa… maldito perro… te dije que ¡No la dejaras ir sola! ¡Ahora ella esta muerta maldito!

Sango salió de la habitación en el que se encontraban, porque le paso eso. Pero no tenia fuerzas para pensar ni razonar, lo ultimo que quería hacer era salir huyendo y vengarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Habían pasado casi medio año desde la muerte de Kagome, y Sango decidió alejarse de todos. Pero ahora estaba reunida con los demás, por algo de suma importancia.

-Los he reunido aquí- decía su jefe –por algo que es necesario que sepan- decía mientras su semblante se ponía mas serio.

Todos lo miraban como si su vida dependiera de la noticia que tendrían.

-Hace 6 meses, todos perdimos a una compañera muy valiosa- decía mientras Sango oscurecía su mirada –Pero…- todos lo miraban ahora –Hemos estado llorando a una mentirosa

¿A que se refería con eso?- pensaba Sango

-Kagome, no esta muerta –

Esa noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, su pequeña discípula no estaba muerta, estaba viva. De no ser porque tenía que mantener la compostura, hubiese gritado de alegría.

Pero, ¿porque no había vuelto al escuadrón? ¿Al no ser que…?

-Kagome, nos traiciono- fue lo ultimo que dijo "Anaconda"

Sango lo miro y lo miraba confundida

-Todos debemos de ir con ella, pero no se precipiten, ahora debe de pagar las consecuencias

Sango cerró sus ojos, tal vez podría razonar con ella, pero ahora había muchas cosas en su contra. Los había traicionado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sango abrió los ojos, estaba a punto de luchar en un duelo con Kagome

-¿En que tanto piensas?- decía la joven frente a ella.

-Solo recordaba el pasado- decía mientras las espadas se preparaban para atacar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Que tal, los deje en suspenso, ¿Si?, me alegro, Jajajajaja, no es cierto, es solo que quise subir este capitulo porque en la película nunca mostraron alguna escena de cómo la Novia llego al Escuadron y esta parte salió de mi mente

_Tuya, si como no._

Perdón, pero es que mi a-s-i-s-t-e-n-t-e _¬-¬_ debe de esperar a que yo termine de hablar.

Sin mas que decir los espero y felices fiestas patrias, chicos otakus mexicanos también a los frikis mexicanos.


	6. Amistad, Escrita con Sangre y Nieve

**Capitulo 6.- Amistad, Escrita Con Sangre Y Nieve**

Las dos se miraban fijamente, con las katanas desenfundadas, listas para atacar.

-¿Con que recordando el pasado? Y se puede saber que es lo que querías recordar

-Nada importante, que tenga que decirle a un cadáver.

-Entonces dejemos que las katanas hablen.

Las dos se pusieron en posición de ataque y corrieron a la misma velocidad dando el primer golpe.

Las katanas se encontraron dando el primer golpe. Las dos guerreras se miraron fijamente y sentían su cuerpo vibrar, producto del choque de las katanas.

-Debo decir que me sorprendiste, Kagome, siempre fuiste buena con las armas- Sango lo decía mientras ponía una pose arrogante.

-Es que tuve a la mejor Sensei- decía con ironía.

Volvieron a sus posiciones de ataque, esta vez no podían fallar, no podían permitirse fallar.

-Esta vez- dijo Sango –Cuídate la espalda.

-Lo mismo te digo.

Las dos volvieron a correr, pero aun con la mirada pudieron sentir ese golpe de nuevo, esa vibración que causo la katana al chocar con la otra.

-Espero que esta vez, pueda cortarte- decía Kagome enfadada.

Pero no conto con que Sango fuera más rápido que ella y de un solo golpe, logro lastimarla en la espalda. Kagome sintió el frio de la katana atravesarla y cayo de rodillas al suelo cubierto por la nieve que se tornaba roja por la sangre que escurría de ella. Sango la había herido mortalmente.

-Pobre niña tonta- decía Sango quien se acercaba a ella –Querías una katana samurái, pero ni siquiera puedes sostenerte peleando bien con ella, es una lastima, tan buena discípula que entrene para que terminara aquí, pero alégrate, morirás en este bello paisaje…- pero Sango no pudo terminar, pues sintió que la habían golpeado en el estomago, cuando levanto la mirada, Kagome se estaba levantando apoyándose en la katana.

-No permitiré ni un insulto mas- decía mientras se levantaba y se ponía en posición de ataque.

Sango la vio con una sonrisa, al fin las cosas se pondrían serias.

-No esperaba menos de ti, Kagome, pero no tendrás tanta suerte con el siguiente ataque.

Las dos volvieron a ponerse en posición de ataque; la furia y adrenalina se acelero en sus cuerpos.

Sango sintió el filo de la katana en su pierna derecha, la muy maldita la había logrado dañar, algo que nadie, ni incluso su ex jefe había logrado. Volteo a verla y vio que la niña estaba llorando.

La maldita niña lloraba por ella.

-Te pido una disculpa- Kagome se sorprendió y vio a Sango ponerse firme, como si nunca la hubiese herido –Por haberte insultado de _esa_ manera.

Kagome sonrió, mientras las lágrimas empezaban a bañar más su cara –Disculpa aceptada… Sango-ni-san.

Por una vez en su vida, pudo sentirse orgullosa de algo.

-Espero que estés lista para la siguiente ronda.

-Claro que si.

Pero esta vez, no había salida, ya no tenían salida.

Las dos hicieron una reverencia y listas para dar el último golpe. Las dos estaban ensangrentadas, estaban heridas, lastimadas, pero aun contenían fuerzas para seguir luchando… hasta el final.

Se lanzaron hacia su contrincante mientras el último recuerdo de esa noche hacia presente en sus pensamientos…

**Flash Back**

_-Ne, Sango-ni-sama- decía una pequeña niña._

_-¿Te ocurre algo Kagome-chan?_

_-Toma- decía mientras le daba una pequeña flor –La encontré cerca de la nieve y One-sama me dijo que se llama "nomeolvides"_

_-Arigato, Kagome-Chan- decía mientras aceptaba la flor -¿Kagome-chan?_

_-¿Nani?_

_-¿Te gusta la nieve?_

_-Hai_

_-Entonces hagamos una promesa- Kagome la miraba seriamente –Prometemos que seremos amigas por siempre._

_-¿Por el dedito?_

_-Claro que si, Kagome-chan- decía mientras su dedos hacían la promesa que nunca romperían._

_Amigas por siempre… amigas por siempre… amigas… por… siempre…_

**End Flash Back**

La sangre salpico la nieve, y el viento dejo de soplar. Termino, al fin termino.

Kagome le había cortado el cráneo, y sus cabellos cayeron cerca del lugar de la sangre de Kagome. La había derrotado y eso significaba que Kagome siempre había dicho la verdad, ella no los había traicionado. Fue ella, quien la traiciono primero.

-Ja… tenías razón… era una katana… de Totosai-Sensei- Sango sintió como la sangre se escurría por su cabeza, hasta llegar a la nieve -Solo espero… que puedas… perdonarme… por haber dudado de ti.

-Te lo dije antes, disculpa aceptada- decía mientras lloraba.

Sango cerro los ojos y camino hacia el árbol de sakuras –Gracias… Kagome-chan- dijo finalmente entes de derramar su última lágrima y caer al suelo.

Kagome se acerco a su cuerpo y cuando al fin tuvo la conciencia de que había muerto, empezó a llorar más fuerte. Sango había muerto. Se dirigió a la salida no sin antes tomar la katana de Sango y quemar su cuerpo, al menos, así ella se reuniría con su familia. Con ese último pensamiento salió del restaurante, no sin antes irse con Midoriko y tomar un auto que traían los asesinos de Sango.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Una semana después**

Era un hospital muy grande, muy grande para ella precisamente.

-Hay Midoriko- decía la voz de un hombre –Mi pobre y pequeña Midoriko, mira lo que han hecho de ti- decía mientras se acercaba a la joven que estaba en una silla de ruedas viendo hacia la ventana.

-Trate de callarme, pero ella me… -no pudo continuar porque empezó a sentirse mal.

-Shhhh, no hables, yo tuve la culpa, no debí de haberlas dejado ir solas.

Hubo un gran silencio en esa habitación.

-Te pido que me perdones, por favor perdóname

-No te preocupes, ya te dije que yo tuve la culpa, pero, hablando de eso, cuéntame que es lo que paso.

Midoriko miro a su jefe de nuevo y empezó a relatarle lo que le había pasado, recordando cada detalle.

**Flash Back**

_-Escúchame bien, Midoriko, espero que puedas cooperar conmigo- decía la joven que mantenía la cajuela del auto abierta_

_-Eres una estúpida, nunca cooperaria contigo_

_-No me hagas cortarte tu brazo. Te he mantenido conmigo por 2 razones. La primera, quiero que le digas al maldito de tu jefe todo lo que paso esta noche y que veas que informe a todos sus perros de mi regreso, además de que tendrás que darme las ubicaciones de todos esos malditos traidores. Y en caso de que te negaras… ¡Dame tu maldito brazo!_

**End Flash Back**

-En serio quise detenerme, ojala me hubiera asesinado- decía Midoriko mientras empezaba a llorar otra vez.

-Basta cariño, no llores, todo ira bien desde aquí, hiciste lo correcto- decía mientras se alejaba e informaba a sus secuaces del regreso de "La Mamba Negra"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un joven de ojos cafés, cabello negro, piel blanca, hablaba con alguien por teléfono y asentía a todo lo que el sujeto le decía

-Hemos hecho algo terrible, desde aquel día, esa mujer merece su venganza y nosotros… merecemos morir- dijo antes de terminar su llamada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En otro lugar, Kikio se encontraba hablando con alguien por su celular.

-Así que la gatita ya saco sus garras, si quiere venganza, bien, que empiece la cacería.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una joven se encontraba observando el atardecer desde la ventana del avión que se dirigía a Osaka, donde su siguiente presa se encontraba. Pero ahora necesitaba aclararse su mente. Mientras escribía los siguientes nombres en su pequeña libreta:

**Boca de Dragón** _Sango Taijiya _– escribió esto tachándolo

**Cobra Africana** _Kagura Kazekage_

**Boa Constrictor**_ - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**Serpiente de Cascabel**_ Kikio Miko_

Y con letras grandes y rojas su principal enemigo y objetivo:

"**ANACONDA"**

Ahora necesitaba descanso, solo dormiría un poco.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras que en el hospital, Midoriko seguía viendo el paisaje, ya no podría volver a tocar nada.

Kagome le había cortado su otro brazo. Estaba a punto de irse a descansar, cuando escucho que su jefe le susurro algo.

-Midoriko… ¿Le dijiste… que su hija seguía viva?

**¿FIN?**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Chan! Chan! Chan! Chan! _**Leche con pan**_ Oye espera eso que significa **¿Qué**_**? quería hacer una rima nada mas**_ Si pero por que así, no hay algo mas que rime _**Princezz te están mirando**_ NANI, porque no me dijiste que…

Konichiwa, que tal, lamento la interrupción que mi asistente _**¬.¬**_ y yo causábamos.

Bien llegamos a la parte final de esta primera parte. Gracias por haberme enviado sus reviews, PM, Críticas, Opiniones, _**Regaños**_, espero que les haya gustado.

¿Qué les pareció el final? Díganme la verdad, acepto maduramente su respuesta *mantiene una katana detrás de ella*

Solo quiero decirles que estoy feliz por mi primera historia publicada, ahora sin mas preámbulos **¿**_**Que significa eso?**_ no lo se, pero se escucha bien ^ . ^ debo de seguir con la siguiente parte, no se preocupen actualizare cada semana _**o cada que pueda**__._

Los espero en mi siguiente historia y todas las que estaré publicando

Se despide Princezz Inu Youkai y Lady Youkai

Sayonara


End file.
